To solve the problems of long manufacturing cycle, high production cost and large resource consumption in the conventional casting manufacturing process, the dieless casting numerical control machining and forming technology emerges as the times require, which is the systematic integration of the Computer Aided Design (CAD) technology, casting technology, numerical control technology, cutting technology and other technologies, and is also a brand new fast casting forming technology. The containerless casting forming machine adopting such technologies can manufacture casting sand molds of various shapes without a die and provide a new carrier for the single and small-scale trial production of castings. Use of the equipment can shorten the production cycle and improve the productivity, and is particularly suitable for the machining of casting molds with large size, small scale and complex shape.
The containerless casting forming machine includes a main part which contains a multi-axis (three axes or more) motion system, a special use sand mold cutter and a sand discharging system, and a special use control software which is matched with a sand mold cutting process; and the technology and the equipment have been successfully applied to the trial production process of the sample casting molds of new products, such as an engine. However, the containerless casting forming machine in the prior art needs a special lifting tool to move its workbench bearing a sand blank for placing the sand blank to be machined and removing the machined casting sand mold. However, when the lifting tool is used to move the workbench, the operation process is complex and the movement of the workbench is inconvenient. In addition, at present, there has been very little research on the casting mold obtained by directly machining the sand mold via the numerical control cutting equipment, and the casting mold numerical control cutting and forming machine for cutting the sand blank (patent number: CN200714010705.1) cannot machine the casting molds of large complex casting, which has large size structure, complex curved surface of casting mold cavity and a difficult process. Moreover, the equipment has the problems of sand cutting dispersion and difficult maintenance of the motion system, and further causes serious dust pollution in the workshop, so that workers work in a severe environment.